Escuela de vampiros 30
by Laura Romero
Summary: Los Vulturis han decidido crear una "Escuela de Vampiros"¿Qué pasa cuando Alice, Emmett y Bella conocen a Jasper, Rosalie y Edward? ¿Será amor a primera vista? ENTREN.
1. Chapter 1

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MEYER

Capítulo 1. Change

Estaba en el Phoenix Vallet Studio Dance, era la primera gran presentación de Alice, representantes de una universidad en New York venían a ver su espectáculo, y yo estaba ahí para apoyarla. La presentación fue excelente, y apenas terminó corrí hacia los camerinos para felicitarla, nos quedamos charlando por dos horas, todos ya se habían ido.

-Bella, es hora de irnos. – me dijo Alice saltando y sonriendo. Agarre uno de sus bolsos y abrí la puerta. Me sorprendí al ver que había un hombre alto, pálido como la nieve, llevaba ropas viejas y descolorida, sus ojos eran impresionantes, de un negro rojizo brillante; a pesar de lucir desaliñado, tenía una belleza atrayente, no era hermoso, sólo atrayente.

- Lamento interrumpir, soy James. – dijo el hombre, inmediatamente después olfateo y sus se convirtieron en un negro carbón, la verdad es que me daba un poco de miedo.

James se desplazo rápidamente hacia nosotras, fue un movimiento tan rápido que sólo pude distinguir un borrón, de repente sentí ardor en mi muñeca, fuego, era como si me estuviera quemando viva, en pocos segundos el fuego se extendió por todo el brazo. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba Alice, abrí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas; no pude ver nada, toda mi visión tenía bordes rojos. Me retorcía por el dolor y ardor que cada vez se hacía peor. A pesar de sentir que mis tímpanos iban a explotar pude escuchar claramente un sonido parecido a dos rocas colisionar; cerré mis ojos, roge porque Alice estuviera bien y no estuviera pasando por esto, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, le lo único que era consiente es del fuego que se abría paso por todo mi cuerpo, quemándome y haciéndome rogar la muerte incontables veces, parecía que llevaba 20 años en esta hoguera cuando el fuego empeoro por todo mi cuerpo llegando hasta mi pecho, cuando supe que no podía aguantar más, el fuego desapareció; estaba 100% segura de que había muerto. Todavía sentía mi cuerpo, debería estar en el "cielo" o a donde sea que vayan los muertos. Me incorpore más rápido de lo jamás pensé posible, me sorprendí por mi rapidez y por mi entorno, estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación decorada con afiches de ¿Esos eran jugadores de rugby?.. El deporte que fuera, me parecía extraño, por qué me pondrían a mi Bella Odia Los Deportes Swan en una habitación deportiva, el cielo ya no parecía tan placentero…

-¡Pero si ya has despertado! ¿Cómo te sientes? – entro en la habitación un hombre de aproximados 20 años con rulos negros, y una sonrisa amplia con hoyuelos, lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran el tamaño desproporcional de sus músculos, sus ojos me hicieron estremecer eran rojos como los de James, sin embargo un poco más brillantes, aunque no recordaba claramente a James él color borgoña de sus ojos me atemorizaban; al igual que él era pálido y de una belleza extraña. No sabía quién era este hombre que tenía delante de mí, si estoy en el cielo el debería ser un ángel o algo así.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un ángel? – pregunte, mi voz sonó extraña, estaba algo así como perfeccionada. Inmediatamente después de que formule la pregunta me arrepentí, el joven se empezó a reír, me sentí idiota, era claro que no era un ángel, ellos tienen alas. Tal vez no estaba en el cielo, estaba en el infierno o algo así, por eso tenía una habitación deportiva, en mi vida en la Tierra había odiado de sobre manera los deportes, y me harían pagar mi odio por ellos en el infierno…

- Soy Emmett. – respondió de manera graciosa, se sentó a mi lado con una movimiento ágil y rápido.

- ¿Voy a poder ir al cielo algún día? – le pregunte al tal Emmett, mi pregunta pareció ser muy graciosa ya que empezó a reír de manera estridente. Mire al techo en un intento de calmarme, no me había percatado de que estar muerta mejoraba la visión, podía ver todas las partículas de polvo que nos rodeaban, y también distinguí un nuevo color, era muy exótico.

- ¿Crees qué estas muerta? – preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa burlona ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Es obvio que estaba muerta y que pagaría mi odio por los deportes en el infierno en una habitación rodeada de jugadores de rugby.

- Si . – respondí de manera cortante esperando su estridente risa, para éste debería ser mejor que Ellen DeGeneres y Jimmy Kimmel juntos. Como predije su risa no tardo en resonar por la habitación.

- No… estas… muerta. – me dijo entre risas.

- Si, claro. – respondí sarcásticamente.

- Me creas o no, estas en Tennessee, en mi casa, en mi habitación, fuiste… Atacada y yo Súper Emmett te he rescatado. – me dijo orgulloso de su elección de palabras.

¿Qué acababa de decir?¿Qué fui atacada? Esta totalmente errado.

-Deja de mentir Emmett, me acuerdo que morí en la hoguera quemada, me vieron cara de Juana De Arco. – le dije mientras alzaba una ceja, él se mordió los labios intentando contener la risa.

- Isabella –

- Bella – le corregí inmediatamente.

- Bueno, Bella ¿crees en los mitos? – me pregunto con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa como la del gato rizón.

- Depende. – repondí no muy segura de a que se refería.

- ¿De qué? – me pregunto expectante.

- No pretendas que crea una de tus estúpidos mitos sobre que me paso, es ilógico. –Ya Emmett me empezaba a estresar, cruce mis brazos; no tenía idea de a que quería llegar con todo esto y cada vez me sentía más frustrada.

- ¿Crees en los vampiros? – nunca había estado tan serio en toda la conversación. Ahora fue mi turno de reír, de verdad que este chico estaba mal de la cabeza ¿no se le podía ocurrir algo mejor? Vampiros, si claro.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – le pregunte tratando de seguirle el juego. Suspiro exasperado.

- Que pudiste haber muerto, fuiste atacada por un sádico vampiro, James, era un cazador, si no fuera por mí estarías muerta en Phoenix al igual que Alice-

- ¿Dónde está Alice? – lo interrumpí.

- Abajo aguantando la risa, si pones atención podrías escucharla. – Hice lo que me dijo, y por alguna extraña razón escuche una risa contenida aguda, Alice. – Bella necesito que tengas la mente abierta, esto no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros lo fue; te pido que no me interrumpas y que escuches todo desde el principio. – me dijo muy serio. Asentí.

- Hace dos años, James mató a mis padres y me ataco, fui el único que quedo vivo, la ponzoña de James me hizo efecto y me transforme en lo que soy ahora, un vampiro. Cuando aprendí a controlar mi sed, empecé a buscar a James, me tomo muy poco encontrarlo, seguía en el sur, lo seguí a Phoenix, lo rastree de lejos hasta que se topo con ustedes, te mordió en la muñeca y estuvo a punto de matar a Alice, llegue y lo aparte de ustedes, lo desmembré y queme sus restos; juré que vengaría la muerte de mis padres. Cuando termine con él, me di cuenta de que ustedes no estaban muertas, no dude ni un segundo cuando las agarre y corrí hasta acá, la transformación de Alice fue mucho más rápida, no tenía mucha sangre se transformar, ella despertó hace dos días, aceptó en lo que se convirtió y cazamos, le costó mucho; pero lo logro. – me dijo Emmett, para cuando termino, su rostro se volvió a iluminar en una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Me estas intentando decir que somos vampiros? – pregunte incrédula, oí unos pasos rítmicos acercarse.

- Bella acéptalo. – me dijo Alice, su voz también perfeccionada, al igual que todos sus rasgos; estaba más pálida y los ojos rojos, incluso más que los de Emmett.

En ese momento supe que tenía que poner a funcionar la frase "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles".


	2. Una Invitación

Capítulo. 2 Una… invitación

No podía creer que ya habían pasado dos años desde ese día, cuando Alice y yo cambiamos para siempre; al principio fue todo muy difícil, la primera vez que me alimente, la sensación del liquido carmesí bajando por tu garganta es indescriptible: la parte mala, era saber que sin lugar a dudas eras un asesino, matabas para saciar tus necesidades; saber que esos humanos podrían tener familia era horrible. Emmett había estado todo este tiempo cuidando de nosotras, pasamos dos meses en Tennessee, luego fuimos a Arkansas unos 7 meses, Texas por 2 meses, hasta que encontramos que Nuevo México no sería una mala opción, habían muchos problemas con la delincuencia y el narcotráfico; a partir de ahí decidimos alimentarnos de delincuentes, era menos duro, pero igual era triste.

En estos dos años aprendí que, los vampiros no duermen en ataúdes, si pueden salir a la luz del sol y no les hace nada el ajo; a pesar de que podemos salir con sol no sería muy discreto, ya que, brillamos como bolas disco, así que pasamos todo el día en el apartamento que compartíamos, milagrosamente nos habíamos ganado unas 17 veces la lotería por el don de Alice, gracias a eso ahora tengo un armario repleto de ropa cada vez que nos mudamos. Sin contar todo lo que apuestan Alice y Emmett al beisbol, por mi primer año de vampira Alice me regalo Ferrari rojo, era hermoso pero solo lo había usado cuando nos trasladábamos de cuidad, Emmett me dio un cupón de 3.000 dólares en una librería, fue lo máximo.

Con el tiempo Alice, Emmett y yo nos hemos vuelto hermanos, éramos la familia que dejamos atrás con nuestra transformación; a Alice y a mi nos dieron por muertas en lo del incendio del vallet, no quería ni imaginar todo lo que le debió doler a René, Charlie, Tía Mary y al tío Chris.

-Bells, Alice ha llegado una carta desde Italia, vengan. – nos llamo Emmett desde la sala, hace tiempo Alice había tenido la visión de nosotros comprando pasajes para Italia, pero no sabía el motivo.

Emmett leyó la carta en dos segundos y me la paso:

_Volterra, Italia._

_Nuevo México, _

_Clan del Sur:_

_El reinado de Volterra les desea ante todo un cordial saludo, y la bienvenida a la Eternidad. _

_En el último año hemos tenido que lidiar con neófitos descontrolados que ponen el peligro el anonimato de nuestro mundo, por lo tanto, la realeza Vulturi ha decidido crear la "Escuela de Vampiros" en la que, todos los de nuestra especie se verán obligados a asistir; lo que se intenta con la creación de ésta es aprender a llevar una vida sin tener que exponernos a los humanos, de igual manera, te permitiremos perfeccionar y sistematizar las destrezas y dones que tenemos en esta vida. _

_Tenemos la esperanza de que el Sr. Emmett McCarty la Srta. Isabella Swan y Srta. Mary Alice Brandon asistan a esta estimulante escuela, el curso comienza el 26 de Septiembre de este año, tomara lugar en el castillo de Volterra. _

_Recibe todos los mejores deseos de todos los que participan en la formación de este proyecto._

_Cordialmente, _

_Aro, Marco, Cayo._

-¿Quiénes son estos "Vulturis"? – pregunte, Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido y Alice la mirada perdida; supe que no me prestaban atención y empecé mi monologo. – Sean quienes sean, no pretendo viajar hasta Italia para ver a unos estúpidos vampiros, no podríamos, casi ni podemos toparnos con humanos sin que nos empiece a arder la garganta, sería un riesgo; en un aeropuerto hay muchas personas, puede ser peligroso. –

- Bella tiene razón, no podemos; va a ser muy difícil. – me apoyo Emmett.

- No tenemos opción, si no vamos vendrán por nosotros y no va a ser una amistosa visita. – dijo Alice. Emmett y yo nos quedamos en shock. Alice agarro su celular e hizo una llamada. No preste atención a lo que decía, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era como se supone que haríamos para estar en el aeropuerto sin que nos estuviésemos quemando internamente.

- Ya tengo todo listo, el vuelo sale el sábado a las 9:15 a.m en el aeropuerto de Albuquerque, hacemos una escala en Dallas, llegamos a Londres y de ahí a Pisa a la 1: 55 p.m, tengo que hacer nuestras maletas; mientras Bella busca un lugar para vivir en internet cerca de Volterra, tu Emmett ve buscando los autos. – Alice salió corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Era definitivo, nos mudábamos a Italia, no quería esto, y lo peor es que no tuve opción. Fui hasta mi habitación en busca de mi computadora portátil; la encendí sin saber muy bien como buscar escribí "apartamentos en Pisa, Italia" me sentí como una tonta; entre en una página web de de inmuebles, busque de 5 habitaciones como solíamos tener, una para cada uno, una para la ropa de Alice, y un salón de juegos para Emmett. Encontrar la apartamento ideal me tarde unas dos horas, había uno en un nuevo edificio en las afueras de Pisa, el pent-house tenía todas las exigencias de Alice.

-Ali, creo que lo encontré. – le dije, salió corriendo y me quito la portátil, lo examino por unos segundos y beso la pantalla.

- ¡Asco Alice! – le grite arrebatándole la portátil, se empezó a reír dando saltos diminutos.

- Bella he tenido una visión, cuando vayamos a Italia vamos a conocer a gente nueva, y hay alguien que comienza con E. – me dijo con una sonrisa picara. Ahora si se volvió loca, me limite a torcer los ojos.

- Bella y E… se aman y se van a casar. – empezó a canturrear y a bailar por toda la sala.

- ¿Quién es E..? – pregunto Emmett. Mierda, Emmett comienza por E.

- Tranquilo Emmett, tu te vas a conseguir con R y yo con mi Jazzy. –dijo con voz soñadora.

- ¿Quién es R? – pregunto Emmett confundido.

- Ya lo veras hermanito. – dijo Alice acercándose a donde estaba Emmett para revisar los autos que había elegido.

Alice estaba muy juguetona o de verdad iba a encontrar a mi mejor amigo el tal E, hay tantos nombre por E, podría ser Edwin o Edgar, si Edgar sonaba mejor; seguro era una tal Edgar súper amigable y con los mismos gustos que yo en la literatura, parecía emocionante; por fin encontraría alguien con quien hablar de mis libros, aunque era extraño que a un hombre le gustase ese tipo de libros… Seguro era gay, que genial toda la vida había querido un amigo gay; ya la idea de vivir en Italia no parecía tan mala, seria Alice, Emmett, Bella y su amigo gay contra el mundo.

-Asi que E… - me dijo Emmett alzando las cejas y mirándome con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Ni lo pienses. – le dije, sabía que tenía una loca idea en la mente.

- Claro… - dijo.

- No quiero ningún carro, cuando lleguemos a Italia compro el mío. – le dije cambiando el tema, el trato cuando me compraron el Ferrari había sido que el próximo lo elegía yo.

- Ya se. – me dijo sonriendo.

Su sonrisa daba miedo, Sali corriendo hasta mi habitación; había mucha ropa tirada en el suelo y una maleta gigante casi repleta. Decidi que lo mejor sería ayudar a Alice.

…

Finalmente era domingo, estábamos desde las 6:00 a.m en el aeropuerto, teníamos 7 maletas en total, Alice no dejaba de parlotear sobre un diseñador Italiano y Emmett le decía que un tal Marc Jacobs era mucho mejor. En fin, esa conversación no me interesaba. Estaba leyendo por enésima vez mi manoseado ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas.

-Pasajeros con destino a Dallas, Texas por favor ir a la puerta numero 6. – anuncio la típica voz de los aeropuertos. Alice empezó a dar saltitos. Agarre mis dos maletas, una con ropa y otra con libros, cds, mi portátil…

Apenas me acerque a la multitud me tense, el aroma exquisito de la sangre humana llenaba todo el lugar, pude sentir la ponzoña en mi boca y el ardor en mi garganta; deje de respirar. De reojo note como Alice y Emmett hacían lo mismo, y sus ojos se tornaban negro carbón. Los humanos no dejaban de mirarnos sobre todo los adolescentes, para ellos éramos hermosos, parecíamos modelos de pasarela. Tardamos unos infernales 15 minutos antes de poder entrar al avión, el aroma todavía se podía percibir, pero el aire acondicionado y la comida de las azafatas lo disimulaba solo un poco.

-Soy Mike. – me dijo un joven que estaba sentado a mi lado.

- Bella. – dije con el aire que tenia comprimido en mis pulmones.

- Así que Bella.. ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que te dirijas a Dallas? – me pregunto con una asquerosa sonrisa.

Claro que hay una razón especial, mira te cuento unos vampiros que se llaman Vulturis nos obligan a ir a Italia para una estúpida escuela; soy una vampiresa lo había mencionado. – No. – me limite a responder, no quería seguir hablando, se me acabaría mi pequeña reserva de aire y me vería forzada a respirar.

-¿Qué haces para divertirte? – me pregunto. Maldito mocoso rubio preguntón.

- Mike, tengo mucho sueño no tengo ganas de hablar ahora mismo. – le dije y me voltee mirando la ventana. Fingí dormir, nunca lo había hecho; solo me quede muy quieta hasta que llegamos.

- ¿Bella de verdad de dormiste? – me pregunto Em, abrí los ojos y le saque la lengua.

- Vamos. – grito Alice desde la salida del avión.

Salimos, y sentamos nuevamente en el área de espera, Emmett se fue a las tiendas a comprar tonterías. Llego con unos dientes falsos de vampiro puestos.

-Ahora si soy todo un vampiro. – dijo sonriendo, de lo ancha de su sonrisa los dientes salieron disparados a la cara de Alice, empecé a reírme estridentemente; Alice me fulmino con la mirada. Tenía la cara llena de saliva o ponzoña.

- Pasajeros con destino a Londres por favor a la puerta 3. – dijo la voz. Alice, Emmett y yo nos miramos con mala cara y respiramos profundamente.

Paso lo mismo que la vez anterior, un poco menos fuerte pero igual, 12 minutos para entrar al avión, esta vez estaba sentada con Emmett, paso todo el camino burlándose de la azafata, yo no paraba de reir, finalmente llegamos a el hermoso aeropuerto de Londres. Se podía ver la punta del big ben claramente, era una ciudad de ensueño.

-Es hermoso. – dije señalando el big ben, Alice me sonrió y asintió.

- Disculpen señoritas ¿podriamos ayudarlas en algo? – dijo un adolescente de unos 16 años sus ojos fijos en Alice, venía con un acompañante un poco mayor. Tenían un acento inglés que les quedaba perfecto, Salí de mi sueño cuando me empezó a quemar la garganta. Alice y yo negamos con la cabeza y nos alejamos de ellos.

- Maldita quemazón. – dijo Alice sentándose en una silla, me sente a su lado. En pocos segundo llego Emmett con los ojos muy abiertos. Alice se quedo en shock y sonrio.

- Hay tres de los nuestros, están en la sala de espera de la puerta 1. – dijo Emmett muy sobresaltado. Alice se paro y nos arrastro.

- Vamos a conocerlos. – dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

…

**Muchas gracias por todos los que dejan reviews! Y alertas! Es genial saber que les gusta.**

**Ahora ¿Quiénes creen que sean estos tres?**

**Jajajaja espero sorprenderlos, si alguno lo tiene correcto se lo hare saber por un PM!**

**Jajajaja, no son los que creen.**

**Bueno me despido, besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo. 3 Los Cullen y el chico Whitlock

_- Hay tres de los nuestros, están en la sala de espera de la puerta 1. – dijo Emmett muy sobresaltado. Alice se paro y nos arrastro._

_- Vamos a conocerlos. – dijo con una sonrisa malévola._

Nos llevo trotando a un ritmo humano hasta donde estaban; eran tres dos rubios y una mujer.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo. – dijo Alice sonriéndole coquetamente a uno de los rubios, el más joven, de aproximados 20 años.

-Lo siento señorita. – respondió el joven agachando la cabeza como buen caballero sureño, y le beso tiernamente la mano.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No entiendo nada, al parecer Emmett tampoco ¿Quiénes eran estos y por qué Alice los esperaba?

-Alice…-

-Oh, por dios ¡casi me olvido de ustedes! Jasper, ellos son mis hermanos Bella y Emmett. – me respondió Alice antes de que pudiera formular palabra.

El que respondía al nombre de Jasper me tendió la mano, cuando lo hizo su suéter se subió un poco revelando una cicatriz de media luna, como la que yo tenía justo en la muñeca. Deje de verlo y le tome la mano, hizo lo mismo con Emmett.

-Jasper Whitlock, un placer conocerlos.- Dijo viendo fijamente a Alice con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Soy Alice Brandon. – dijo Alice con la misma sonrisa idiota. ¿Qué? ¿No se conocían? ¿Cómo lo estaba esperando? Definitivamente no entendía nada…

El otro rubio se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente ¿Éste quien era?

-Lo siento, ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, los conoci en Houston hace unos días, tienen un estilo de vida un poco diferente. – Dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-Carlisle Cullen un placer. – me tendió la mano con una sonrisa cálida, sus ojos eran de un extraño color dorado; seguro usaba lentillas.

Tome su mano, la primera impresión que me dio fue que era un hombre cálido y muy noble, no se como podías saber todo eso solo con ver su sonrisa.

-Esme Cullen. – hizo el mismo gesto una mujer con cara en forma de corazón, cálida sonrisa y ojos igualmente dorados. No se la razón pero había algo en esta mujer que me hizo acordarme de Renee.

-Esme, Carlisle no les molestaría hablar de su tipo de vida con Bella y Emmett, creo que les gustara especialmente a Bells; ya yo lo sé gracias a mi don, no puedo esperar a adaptarme, va a ser todo un reto. – les pidió Alice, estaba tomada de manos con Jasper y daba saltitos.

Emmett y yo nos miramos y nos sentamos al lado de los Cullen.

-¿Cuál es tu don? – le pregunto Carlisle a Alice muy interesado.

- Veo el futuro. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Impresionante. – dijo Carlisle. - ¿Supongo que nos viste venir?-

-Claro, estaba esperando para conocer a mi Jazz, hay muchas cosas que van a pasar con nosotros; estamos destinados a conocerlos, para Bella y Emmett todavía les falta llegar a Volterra para que entiendan de lo que hablo, cuando conozcan a Ro… - se paró de repente y se tapo la boca y abrió mucho los ojos. – Ups, mejor dejo de hablar.

Esme y Carlisle rieron.

-¿Cuál es ese estilo de vida del que habla Alice tan animadamente? – preguntó Emmett cambiando de tema.

- Bueno, nos consideramos vegetarianos. – dijo Esme. ¿Cómo que vegetarianos? ¿Vampiros que comen vegetales?

-¿Vegetarianos? – pregunte levantando una ceja.

- Si, nos alimentamos de la sangre de animales. – respondió Carlisle con la voz ligeramente más baja.

Si se alimentaban de animales eso significaba que… no eran asesinos ¿Cómo nunca lo pensaste Bella? Es obvio que se puede vivir bebiendo de la sangre de animales…

-¿A qué saben los osos? – pregunto Emmett repentinamente emocionado, con su habitual sonrisa.

Esme comenzó a reír. – Depende, podría decirse que los pardos siempre son más sabrosos; aunque mi preferido sigue siendo el león de montaña. –

-Genial ¿Bella qué opinas? – me pregunto Emmett.

- Es muy inteligente esto de… no tener que alimentarse de humanos, es algo tonto que nunca se me haya cruzado por la mente; parece tan simple; todo lo que me hubiese ahorrado si hubiera pensado esto antes. – dije con una sonrisa inconsciente.

- No es simple, el deseo de sangre humana es mucho más fuerte, a unos le es más fácil que a otros; por ejemplo a Edward, nuestro hijo, los primeros años le pareció bien, pero luego tuvo su época de rebeldía; en cambio Rose siempre ha seguido la dieta. – dijo Esme.

- Yo me apunto, va a ser un reto emocionante. – dijo Emmett.

- Obviamente yo igual. – dijo Alice.

- Será genial. – dije sonriendo, feliz de que dejaría de ser Bella la Asesina, ahora seria Bella la Vegetariana, el termino no me entraba del todo, cuando pienso en "vegetariana", se me viene a la mente una imagen de puros vegetales…

- ¿Tu qué dices Jazz? – pregunto Alice, a pesar de que ella sabia la respuesta espero paciente.

- Voy a intentarlo. – dijo Jasper. Alice lo abrazo por el cuello.

- Pasajeros con destino a Pisa, por la puerta 3. –

Los seis nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos a la puerta; 15 minutos para entrar en el avión.

Mi asiento en F-5 era al lado de Esme, le sonreí tímidamente y me senté a su lado.

-Es diferente conocer a personas como ustedes, la mayoría cuando mencionamos nuestra dieta nos juzga. – me comento con esa sonrisa que me hacia un nudo en el estomago, era tan parecida a la sonrisa maternal de Renee.

- No entiendo cómo pueden juzgarlos. – le respondí sinceramente.

- Bella, no todos tienen el noble corazón que ustedes cuatro tienen. –

- Es bueno saber que hay gente que es igual a nosotros. – le dije.

- Se nota que tienes mucho respeto por la humanidad, Rose y tú se la llevaran muy bien. – me dijo sonriendo.

- Rose es tu hija. – medio pregunte, medio afirme.

- Bueno, no es mi hija biológica, fue algo así como una adopción; Carlisle la transformo en 1933, ha estado con nosotros desde entonces. Me gusta referirme a ella y a Edward como mis hijos, son muy buenos, estoy segura de que se la llevaran de maravilla. – me dijo sonriendo.

- Eso espero, desde mi transformación solo he tenido contacto directo con Emmett y Alice. – dije.

- ¿Cuándo fuiste transformada cariño? – me pregunto.

- Hace aproximadamente dos años. – respondí.

- Es increíble, como puedes estar aquí, rodeada de humanos; yo no pude estar cerca de uno hasta mi quinto año, y aun así me costaba. –

- Todo gracias a Emm, él me ha enseñado a tener autocontrol. – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Ustedes son… pareja? – me preguntó. No pude evitar reír.

- No, él es algo así como mi hermano mayor. – dije entre risas.

- Es muy generoso de su parte hacerse cargo de ti, siendo neófita. – me dijo.

- Si, tengo que admitir que el grandote nos ha ayudado mucho a Alice y a mí. –

- ¿También cuido de Alice? – me pregunto sorprendida.

- Claro, Alice y yo fuimos transformadas por un psicópata que Emmett venia cazando; cuando nos ataco él acabo con el psicópata. Desde entonces Emmett nos ha enseñado todo. – dije.

- Wow, ¿tú y Alice eran muy amigas? – me pregunto.

- Alice es mi prima y mejor amiga, no sé si hubiera podido con esto sin su apoyo. – comente.

Su celular vibro, leyó por un segundo. – Es Edward, me había dicho que le avisara cuando estuviera en Londres, se me olvido totalmente. Él y Rose llegaron a Pisa ayer.. ¿Qué harán cuando lleguemos? – me pregunto.

-No lo hemos planeado aún, pero creo que vamos a dejar las maletas y las cosas, y luego buscaremos los carros. – respondí un poco insegura.

- ¿Qué tal si los acompañamos a llevar las maletas a su casa? – me pregunto emocionada.

- Sería una genial idea, realmente no sabía cómo íbamos a hacer para coger un taxi, ninguno de nosotros sabe italiano. – dije sonriendo. Se rió.

- Edward y Rosalie nos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto, ellos nos podrán llevar hasta su casa a dejar las cosas, luego los llevaremos a lo de los autos, y si lo desean pueden darse un paseo por nuestra casa. – me dijo

- ¿Estás segura de que no es mucha molestia Esme? – pregunte con una sonrisa tímida.

- No seas timida cariño, nos encanta tener amigos como ustedes. – me dijo con la sonrisa maternal que la empezaba a definir.

Esme era una persona extremadamente genial, era como volver a estar con Renee, solo que menos inmadura.

-Esme espero no te importe cambiar lugar conmigo, quería comentar unas cosas con Bella. – dijo Alice al lado de Esme desde el pasillo.

- Claro querida. – dijo cambiando lugar.

- Bella tengo tanto que contarte, ya sabes sobre Jasper, lo amo, su rostro fue la primera visión que tuve, sabía que iba a estar con él; Bells estoy tan feliz. – me dijo sonriendo tontamente.

- Es genial Alice, pero eso no quita el hecho de que siga pensando que estas un poco cuerda. – le dije sonriendo.

- Calla Bella, Jasper no tiene donde vivir. – me dijo.

- Imagino que lo invitaste a nuestra casa. – le dije sabiendo perfectamente que eso era lo que había hecho.

- Emmett estuvo de acuerdo; espero que no te moleste. – me dijo con su sonrisa marca Alice Brandon.

- Alice sabes muy bien que confió ciegamente en tus decisiones. – le dije.

- Genial, oí que Esme se ofreció a llevarnos hasta el apartamento, a buscar los autos y luego nos invito a su casa. –

- Eres una cotilla Alice. – le dije sonriendo.

- ¡No es mi culpa tener el oído súper desarrollado! – grito en su defensa.

- Eso no quita que seas cotilla. – le dije.

Se cruzo de brazos hasta que llegamos a Pisa, los seis bajamos del avión, recogimos rápidamente nuestro equipaje.

-Ahí están. – dijo Carlisle sonriendo señalando a uno de los extremos de la multitud de personas.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo seguimos a Carlisle y Esme, ambos iban sonriendo. Abrazaron a un hombre y una mujer, supuse que eran "Rose" y Edward.

-Rose querida ella es Bella, la conocimos en el aeropuerto de Londres, estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien. – le dijo Esme a "Rose" ella era alta, con el cabello rubio lacio y largo, era una Barbie.

- Un placer Bella, soy Rosalie Cullen. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- El placer es mio Rosalie, soy Bella Swan; Esme habla muy bien de ti. – le dije sonriendo y tomando su mano.

Esme hizo la misma presentación con Alice, Jasper y Emmett, el ultimo parecía que se le iba a salir la baba en cualquier momento, no dejaba de mirar a Rosalie descaradamente.

-Bella el es Edward, mi otro hijo. – me dijo.

Alce la mirada y fue como si el mundo dejara de girar, me quede enganchada en esos hermosos ojos dorados.

-Edward Cullen. – me dijo con la voz más perfecta que pude haber escuchado, era como terciopelo, extremadamente suave.

- Bella Swan. – no sé de donde saque la voz, lo único que podía ver eran esos hermosos ojos. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron fue como si me recorriera una corriente eléctrica; ambos retiramos rápidamente las manos.

- Bella significa hermosa en italiano. – me dijo sin dejar de mirarme. No pude responderle, fue el turno de Alice de presentarse, no lo había visto en su totalidad; era alto muy alto, delgado, mandíbula cuadrada, labios rectos, nariz perfecta, cejas gruesas, y un rebelde cabello cobrizo. Era un Adonis, sin hablar de sus hermosos ojos, eran malditamente hipnotizantes. Antes de que me cansara de admirarlo, todos se habían presentado. Justamente cuando me dispuse a apartar mis ojos de él, me miro con los ojos levemente entrecerrados. No fui consciente de la conversación a mi alrededor hasta que…

-¡EDWARD! – grito Rosalie sobresaltándonos a ambos, se rio.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

- Que tu vayas con Carlisle, Esme y Bella en tu auto. – le dijo.

- Claro, nos vemos. – dijo caminando, Carlisle, Esme y yo lo seguimos.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué ahora el dorado era mi color favorito?

…

**HOLA! Que les parece? Malo? Bueno? Regular?**

**Les dije que no sabrían quienes eran esos tres, muchos dijeron Edward, Rosalie y Jasper o Victoria, Laurent y Riley.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS! **

**Ahora… Quienes creen que sean los primeros en dar un paso? Bella y Edward o Rosalie y Emmett?**

**Besos, nos leemos.**


	4. Conociendo a Edward

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer ;)

Capítulo. 4 Conociendo a Edward.

_- Que tu vayas con Carlisle, Esme y Bella en tu auto. – le dijo._

_- Claro, nos vemos. – dijo caminando, Carlisle, Esme y yo lo seguimos._

_¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué ahora el dorado era mi color favorito?_

-Usa el asiento copiloto cariño, Carlisle y yo estaremos atrás. – me dijo Esme cuando llegamos a donde estaba un flamante volvo plateado.

Me monte en el asiento copiloto y espere a que Edward se montara; este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que amaba ser vampira; de humana tendría hasta las orejas teñidas de rojo del sonrojo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto mientras encendía el auto.

- A casa de Bella. – dijo Esme, en su voz se podía escuchar la emoción.

- ¿Dónde es la casa de Bella? – pregunto con una sonrisa torcida. Mierda, esa sonrisa hacia que se viera más perfecto.

- Es en la "Vía Guiseppe Mazzini". – dije cuando encontré la dirección.

- Es cerca de nosotros, nuestra casa es en Corso Italia. – me dijo señalando un calle cerca a del mapa que tenía en mi mano. – Es justo la calle de atrás. –

Me sonrió, y le sonreí de vuelta; me sentía tan idiota.

-Es bueno, así podemos cazar juntos; el bosque esta justo entre las calles. – dijo Carlisle.

-¿Cazar?- pregunto Edward confundido. – Claro, lo siento Carlisle; estaba distraído. – dijo unos segundos después.

Fue extraño, como una conversación en la que solo escuchas una parte.

-Bella, Edward lee mentes. – dijo Carlisle.

Mierda; pensara que soy una psicópata que lo ve demasiado, es que es malditamente perfecto, como no voy a…

-Pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo leer la mente de Bella, es extraño, nunca me había pasado esto. – dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

¡ME HE SALVADO! NO SABES LO QUE PIENSO, NO SABE LO QUE PIENSO, YA NO ME SIENTO PERVERTIDA.

-Debe ser su don. – dijo Carlisle.

-Yo no tengo ningún don. –

-Puede que lo tengas pero no sabes cuál es, a muchos conocidos les ha pasado así. – me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

- Sigue siendo extraño, es raro no saber lo que piensa. – intervino Edward.

- Créeme, así nos sentimos todos. – susurre, claro que por nuestro súper desarrollado oído todos oyeron y se rieron.

Pasamos el resto del camino en silencio, el reproductor era el único sonido; no reconocí casi ninguna.

- ¡Claro de Luna! – dije cuando finalmente reconocí una melodía.

- ¿Conoces Debussy? – me pregunto entusiasmado Edward.

-¿Quién no? Esa canción es hermosa. – dije tarareando la melodía. Me sonrió.

-Puedo alardearle a Rosalie que si hay personas a las que le gusta. – Me reí.

- Es este edificio. – dije señalando el más alto de todos, también se podría decir el más moderno, pero seguía siendo antiguo. Entro al estacionamiento del edificio.

Justo cuando estacionamos entro detrás un BMW rojo. Me baje del auto al mismo tiempo que Edward, Carlisle y Esme.

Edward abrió la maleta y saco el equipaje, intente ayudarlo pero no me dejo.

-Bien subamos, es el último piso. – dijo Alice caminando hacia el ascensor, no llevaba ninguna maleta, solo su cartera y las llaves.

Fui a agarrar mis dos maletas y una mano me lo impidió, me sonrió y las agarro.

-Gracias, pero puedo llevarlas. – dije.

-Por favor. – me dijo, sonrió y mierda me deslumbro. Me quede parada viendo como avanzaba con mis dos maletas, sin ser capaz de decir una palabra.

…

Fue rápido, dejamos las maletas en el apartamento y bajamos y nos montamos en el auto para ir a comprar el mío y buscar los de Alice y Emmett.

-¿Aún no te decides? – me pregunto Edward, llevaba unos 15 minutos con dos folletos; en uno decía "2013 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500", y en otro "2013 Mercedes Benz G-Class Guard".

- No, el carro es lindo, me gusta es color; pero la camioneta se ve tan, fuerte. – comente.

- Yo erigiría el auto, es más rápido. – dijo. – Pero siempre podemos recurrir a Rose, ella sabe de todo sobre autos, marcas, modelos.- Me sonrió y llamo a Rosalie.

- Wow, esta difícil; la Mercedes del 2013 está mucho mejor que la pasada, el interior es hermoso es de acabados de alta calidad con materiales exquisitos. El cuadro de instrumentos y la consola central han sido completamente rediseñados. Tiene el sistema Comand, sistema de navegación y acceso a Internet. La LED de luces de día de conducción y los nuevos retrovisores exteriores también han cambiado. También le agregaron Parktronic, DISTRONIC PLUS. Tiene un motor de ocho cilindros biturbo y la ECO start / stop de serie, y el G 65 AMG con motor de doce cilindros biturbo… -

- Rose, lo siento pero no hablo Car & Driver; pero si, creo que llevare la Mercedes. – le dije a la rubia, soltó una carcajada y me guiño el ojo. Le sonreí en respuesta; luego de eso pague, hablando todo el tiempo con Rose, era extremadamente agradable.

- Edward te deberías ir con Bella, así le indicas el camino a la casa. – dijo Rose.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi auto? – pregunto.

- Lo pueden llevar Carlisle y Esme. – respondió.

Camine hacia mi nueva camioneta, era linda, parecía hecha de mármol, totalmente blanca. Me monte al mismo tiempo que Edward. Encendí el auto e inmediatamente la radio.

-Estas estaciones son un asco. – dije apangando inmediatamente la música, era todo electro. - ¿Puede hacer el favor de conectarlo? – le pase mi iPod.

Otra vez cuando nuestras manos se rozaron fue como una corriente que me recorría, era extraño, pero extremadamente agradable. Lo conecto, inmediatamente buena música lleno el ambiente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – me pregunto, podía ver la curiosidad en sus ojos.

-18 ¿Tú? –

- No me refería a años humanos; tengo 17 humanos, vampiros más de lo que imaginas. – me dijo con una ceja alzada.

- 2 y medio de vampira ¿Cuánto es "más de lo que imaginas"? –

- Algo así como unos 94. – susurro.

- Créeme no los aparentas. – le dije riendo levemente.

- Tú tampoco aparentas 2 y medio. – me dijo riendo.

-Viejo. – le dije sacándole la lengua en una acto muy Alice.

-Bebé. – contraataco con un guiño.

Lo mire y nos empezamos a reír; solo conocía de unas pocas horas, pero parecía toda una vida.

-Ser viejo es bueno, no haces colas para los bancos y eso; también pagas menos en el cine. Mierda, quiero ser vieja. – dije cuando recupere el aliento.

- Eres tan extraña, la mayoría de las mujeres no quieren envejecer, tu sin embargo quieres para pagar menos en el cine; es genial, nunca conocí a alguien así – me dijo sonriendo.

- Lo único bueno de esta vida es que pueden pasar 100 años y no te sale ni una arruga; tú eres el vivo ejemplo de eso. –

Edward POV.

Me reí de su ejemplo, Bella era totalmente impresionante, es tan impredecible, justo cuando pienso que sé lo que va a decir dice totalmente lo contrario; es tan expresiva, y tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

-Es perfecta. –

-¿Ah? – pregunto confundida ¿Un segundo lo había dicho en voz alta?

EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ERES UN IDIOTA, PIENSA, PIENSA.

-La camioneta, si, mm… La camioneta es perfecta. – dije, que mala escusa. Me miro por unos segundos y asintió. Estoy casi seguro de que no se creyó mi mentira.

Antes de poder decir nada una estridente corneta nos hizo voltear, justo al lado derecho había una Jeep Wrangler 2013 naranja brillante.

-¿Carrera? – pregunto Emmett cuando saco la cabeza por la ventana. Faltaban unas dos calles para llegar.

- No creo que sea buena…-

- ¡CLARO QUE SI, PREPARENSE PARA MORDER EL POLVO! – grito una voz aguda desde el lado izquierdo, un deslumbrante Lamborgini Gallardo LP 560-4 Amarillo.

Desde atrás se escucho un claxon, era Rosalie.

-¿Confías en mi? – le pregunte a Bella.

- No suelo confiar en personas que conozco desde hace 2 horas; pero si, confió en ti. – me dijo.

Le sonreí y cambiamos lugares.

-Uno… - dijo la estridente voz de Emmett.

-¡TRES! – grito Alice, inmediatamente tome el carril derecho; entre justo por el bosque, note que ellos seguían por la calle, acelere al máximo, en tres segundos pude ver la casa, estaba seguro de que teníamos grande ventaja, este atajo del bosque nos quitaba unos 200 metros de camino; rodee la casa y aparque en la entrada.

- ¡Ganamos! – grito Bella mientras bajaba.

Le sonreí y me abrazo, a los tres segundos se llego Alice con Jasper, inmediatamente después Rosalie y unos cinco segundos después el Jeep de Emmett.

- Ustedes, son unos tramposos; tu enana dijiste tres y ni siquiera pasamos por el dos; y tu Bella tomaste ese raro atajo. – dijo Emmett, su mente gritaba _¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA PERDIDO CONTRA TRES MUJERES? ES INCREIBLE, TENGO QUE PRACTICAR._

- En el amor, la guerra y las carreras todo se vale. – dijo Bella.

-¿Quién dijo eso? – le pregunto Emmett con una mueca.

-Yo. – le dijo Bella con una sonrisa inocente.

Rose empezó a reír y se le acerco a chocaron las manos, es impresionante como ellas se la llevaban tan bien a pesar de solo conocerse de hace poco.

- Tranquilo Emm, no es la gran cosa, llegaste de cuarto. – le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- El problema es que éramos solo cuatro. – dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa.

Alice, Rosalie y Bella se carcajearon.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron al rato después, estábamos ya todos en la sala conversando y riendo.

-Ese piano es hermoso. – me susurro Bella.

-¿Tocas? – le pregunte.

- A pesar de los incontables intentos de mi mamá de meterme en clases de piano para convertirme en la próxima Beethoven; nunca aprendí nada, me encantaba; pero lo mío no es tocar algo que no sea "Los Pollitos"; y lo peor es que fue un tormento aprendérmela. – me dijo sonriendo.

Me reí, una vez más; me deslumbraba con su belleza y sus respuestas impredecibles.

-El piano es mío, Rosalie y yo tocamos. – dije.

- Es un instrumento hermoso. – estaba distraída mirando en gran piano de cola blanca en la otra punta de la habitación.

- ¿Te gustaría que tocara? – le pregunte levantándome.

Me sonrió en respuesta y me siguió.

…

**Holaa! Les gusto?**

**Estaba pensando en poner más Edward POV, pero no se si les gusta la idea ¿Qué dice más Edward POV? Si quieren un POV de cualquier otro personaje pueden pedirlo :D… Pueden buscar en internet las fotos de los autos, son hermosos todos!**

**Bueno, muchas me han preguntado cuando actualizo, la verdad no tengo fechas, pero son de 7 a 10 días.**

**Como siempre, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS! SON GENIALES!**

**Por cierto, no puedo creer que falte tan poco para Amanecer Pt. 2; es extraño porque estoy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.**

**Besos (o debería decir mordiscos)!**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
